Lyrica de Musica
Hola, Grachi Fans and People of the Internet! This page/article/whatever you wanna call it, is a page for Grachi songs! Based on the hit telenovela, Grachi. So here's the deal, this page currently has 3 lyrics of 3 songs, this page would change or update the lyrics every 3 months! So, be sure to check back every month! Grachi (Baila) ah,ah,ah,ah,ah me puedo imaginar, que si creo que es verdad el amor es algo nuevo,explotar, comienzo a inventar y me empiezo a enamorar. (Haha)! se que te gusto tu mirada me lo grita,(si,si,si,) es tan divino sentirme asi, corro, rio, pienso en ti, si no me quieres seco mi llanto, tengo ganas de seguir, quisas asi veas lo que siento por ti.( sientes por mi) baila grachi, dulce grachi, canta grachi, traviesa grachi que la magia puede, lo que pidas tendras, sigue la magia grachi, sigue el hechizo grachi, la vida es maravillosa y magica, lo que tu quieras se hace realidad. quiero bailar, sin esperar, a tu lado enamorada, lo voy a lograr, puedo volar, juntas triunfar. y se que mi secretos te podrian sorprender, y se que como tu nadie me va a comprender, la musica nos une tiemblo, si bailo junto a ti. mi corazon para de latir, siento mariposas en mi estomago.(si,si,si,) baila grachi, dulce grachi, canta grachi, traviesa grachi que la magia puede(puede), lo que pidas tendras, sigue la magia grachi, sigue el hechizo grachi, la vida es maravillosa y magica, lo que tu quieras se hace realidad.( por 2) baila grachi, dulce grachi, canta grachi, traviesa grachi, que la magia puede, lo que pidas tendras.( por 2 ) Tu Eres Para Mi De un sueño despertar Al hacerlo realidad Te veo frente a mi Y no lo puedo asimilar Creí que te perdí Lo eres todo para mi es magia, son tus ojos Vivo pensando en ti No pueden vivir sin tu cariño Te quiero amar Tú eres para mí Y yo soy para ti Hoy vives en mi ser Eres dueño de mi amor OH eres para mí Y yo soy para ti No luches más Tú eres, tú eres para mí Por todo lo que di Hoy puedo al fin sentir Un amor que no me ciega Y que me hace vibrar Te tengo junto a mí Y no te dejare Te enredaste en mi piel Y no podrás salir No puedo vivir sin tu cariño Te quiero amar Tú eres para mí Y yo soy para ti Hoy vives en mi ser Eres dueño de mi amor www.letrateca.net OH eres para mí Y yo soy para ti No luches más Tú eres, tú eres para mí Yo no me rendiré (Por ti luchare) Y por tu amor me tienes a tus pies Dime si estas aquí (Ya no te puedes ir) Sin tu amor no se que hacer Tú eres para mí Y yo soy para ti Hoy vives en mi ser Eres dueño de mi amor OH eres para mí Y yo soy para ti No luches más Tú eres, tú eres para mí Tú eres para mí Y yo soy para ti Hoy vives en mi ser Eres dueño de mi amor www.letrateca.net OH eres para mí Y yo soy para ti No luches más Tú eres, tú eres para mí Mi vida (Mi vida) Regresa (Regresa) De vuelta que Te amo Mi vida (Mi vida) Regresa (Regresa) De vuelta que Te amo Las Panteras Rojas Dueñas de este mundo, rompemos los esquemas. nos llaman las panteras, y somos las mas bellas Mis poderes no son mas, que nuestra alianza eterna somos seres sin igual, vivimos sin control (coro) O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga (no hay quien nos detenga) son miles de momentos, el tiempo nos recuerdan guardando los secretos, soñando sin fronteras. Mis poderes no son mas, que nuestra alianza eterna somos seres sin igual, vivimos sin control (coro) O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga.( no hay quien nos detenga) obvio... dueñas de este mundo obvio.. nos llaman las panteras Mis poderes no son mas, que nuestra alianza eterna somos seres sin igual, vivimos sin control (coro) O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga O-o-o obvio, panteras en el bien y en el mal amix de las buenas o-o-o obvio panteras rojas y amistad ya no hay quien nos detenga.( no hay quien nos detenga) obvio.. nos llaman las panteras obvio.. nos llaman las panteras obvio.. nos llaman las panteras